


Vita su Midgar

by Valkirsif



Category: Scarlet Witch - Fandom, Valkyre - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkirsif/pseuds/Valkirsif





	Vita su Midgar

“Così questa sarebbe Midgard ??” disse Valkyrie guardando dal oblò della navetta, “ Non capisco cosa ci trovi di bello Thor, davvero non capisco è una palla blu e verde e capisco ancora meno Loki che la vuole distruggere, per me non ha senso” buttò la bottiglia vuota a terra e tornò a sedersi  
“ Capirai quando atterreremo, da qui sembra solo una palla blu e verde, quando conoscerai gli umani capirai il mio amore per la Terra” le rispose Thor mentre si avvicinavano al suo pianeta preferito  
“ Ahahah gli umani dici?? Se sono tutti come questo mi divertirò un sacco!!” e, così dicendo, tirò un pugno sulla spalla di Bruce  
“Mi dispiace darti un dolore ma sono l’unico della mia specie” disse Banner tenendosi la spalla e mettendosi fuori traiettoria della donna “ Ma concordo con Thor, gli abitanti della Terra ti piaceranno, sono allegri e di solito accoglienti, si bhè a parte con l’altra parte di me”  
“Fratello le condizioni che ha posto Strak sono assurde, non intendo farmi trattare come un animale!” Loki entrò alterato in plancia “Pretende di mettermi un collare, UN COLLARE, per impedirmi di usare la magia, come se non riuscissi a controllarmi!!” era indignato come non mai, i tre si guardarono non sapendo se ridere o far finta di nulla, scelsero la seconda ipotesi.  
Entrati nel orbita terrestre Tony riuscì a contattarli per dar loro le coordinate di discesa verso un luogo sicuro dove li avrebbe attesi assieme agli altri,  
“ Ragazzone ci sei?? Stai bene?? Che è successo??” Nat si era inserita nella conversazione, voleva, pretendeva di sentire Bruce,  
“ Sono qui Nat, va tutto bene, son stato al buio per un po’ ma ora sono di nuovo io e mi sei mancata tantissimo!!” Bruce era felice di risentirla, non aveva idea di come le avrebbe spiegato gli ultimi 3 anni ma non vedeva l’ora,  
“Nat ti prego lasciami finire poi il grosso e verde sarà tutto tuo” Tony era riuscito a riprendere la comunicazione “ Point Break vi mando le coordinate, cercate di non distruggere nulla mentre parcheggiate, quella navetta ha un culo parecchio largo”  
“Anche tu mi sei mancato Stark” Thor rideva mentre impostava il navigatore, “ Saremo lì tra 20 minuti, ehm siamo in parecchi qui, avremo bisogno di cure mediche, vestiti e cibo”  
“Parecchi dici?! Mi sembra un eufemismo chiamare l’intera popolazione di Asgard parecchi, ci siamo già attrezzati tranquillo il tuo popolo starà bene Re Point Break” e col solito sarcasmo chiuse il collegamento,  
20 minuti dopo la navetta era in vista, gli Avengers erano schierati e pronti ad accogliere i superstiti, atterrarono senza problemi, ci furono abbracci e sorrisi, Nat si lanciò letteralmente addosso a Bruce cadendo assieme a lui con stupore di tutti, Nat non era una donna socievole o affettuosa, Valkyrie scese e si guardò attorno, i medici la raggiunsero vedendola coperta di sangue e traballante, per tutta risposta ne atterrò 3 ancor prima che riuscissero a toccarla,  
“ Ehi ehi calma sono amici, vogliono solo assicurarsi che tu stia bene” Clint aveva già incoccato la freccia stordente mentre parlava,  
“Calma, nessuno ti farà del male qui, un bel respiro” la voce di Wanda si insinuava nella sua mente facendola vacillare  
“Non bastava il Principe degli inganni devo sopportare anche una strega adesso?” Valkyrie riprese il controllo ed abbassò la spada, “Non usa offrire da bere agli ospiti su Midgard? Porti animali freschi per l’arena e ti coprono di soldi e alcol.. salvi un intero popolo e cercano di stordirti, Thor dove diavolo mi hai trascinata?” Clint abbassò l’arco e scoppio a ridere  
“Stai bene??” chiese Wanda alla sconosciuta “Posso sapere il tuo nome?” disse avvicinandosi lentamente  
“Sì il sangue non è mio, non vengo dagli inferi il mio sangue è rosso come il tuo strega” mise via la spada e andò incontro a Wanda con passo deciso “Sono SR-142, Valkyrie, protettrice di Asgard, ultima della mia casta” disse guardando la mano tesa di Wanda, “Cosa dovrei fare ora baciarti la mano??”  
Wanda cercò di mantenere il contegno “E’ usanza terrestre darsi la mano quando ci si presenta, piacere io sono Wanda.” e le strinse la mano, Valkyrie rispose alla stretta con un po’ più di forza del necessario ma Wanda non si scompose.  
Era passato più di un 1 mese dal loro arrivo, gli Asgardiani si stavano integrando, Stark amava passare il tempo con gli scienziati per studiare come usassero l’energia, Nat era la più tenera delle donne e passava tutto il suo tempo libero in braccio a Bruce, Clint era l’ombra di Loki ancora non si fidava di lui, Thor aiutato da Heimdall cercava il posto ideale per il suo popolo, Wanda e Valkyrie erano diventate molto amiche, con la sua magia Wanda l’aiutava a dormire e durante il giorno Valkyrie le insegnava come combatte una guardiana, passavano quasi tutto il loro tempo insieme  
“ Valk film!!” disse Wanda preparando i popcorn, “Dannazzione è il tuo turno” Valk entrò in cucina con aria afflitta, odiava quando Wanwan scieglieva il film, sempre la solita storia..lui lei poi succede qualcosa che li divide ed alla fine si ritrovano, faceva fatica a mandare giù quelle storielle ridicole ma le piaceva guardare Wanda che si appassionava, aveva notato anche che cercava di nascondere le lacrime nei punti più lagnosi e la cosa la faceva sempre sorridere,  
“Dai Valk stavolta ti piacerà promesso” accese la tv mentre si metteva comoda con la sua coperta preferita, Valk si sedette al suo fianco spegnendo la luce.  
In effetti il film le stava piacendo tantissimo, zombie e budella che volavano la mettevano di buon umore, durante una scena particolarmente truce sentì Wanda stringersi a lei, si girò e riconobbe la paura nei suoi occhi, Wanda affondò la testa tra i suoi capelli saltando per la paura,  
“Questi terrestri si spaventano con nulla” pensò mentre abbracciava una Wanda tremante, ridendo le prese il viso tra le mani “Ehi piccola strega non avrai paura di un film come questo vero??” la canzonò  
“Ma hai visto cosa gli ha fatto quello zombie?? L’ha aperto in due e gli estratto le interiora.. dai che schifo ora le sta mangiando!! Come fai a ridere??” rispose Wanda,  
“Mi dimentico che sulla terra non sapete nulla di ciò che avete intorno, ci sono universi dove questa è la normalità non un film di terza classe” Valk la guardò parlando seriamente “ perché hai scelto questo film se ti fa paura?” chiese  
“So che il romanticismo ti annoia, volevo.. volevo..” disse impacciata Wanda abbassando lo sguardo, Valk le alzò la testa e d’impulso la baciò, sentì Wanda sorridere e stringersi di più a lei,  
“Piccola strega è tutta una messa in scena, tu non hai paura cercavi solo una scusa per farti baciare!” si stacco da lei e le fece il solletico, “Non importava tutta questa perdita di tempo, bastava chiedere” disse continuando a torturarla,  
“Era così poco romantico…” Wanda rideva cercando di difendersi, “Il romanticismo..già su questo pianeta è così importante il romanticismo” le sussurrò Valk al orecchio bloccando qualsiasi movimento della ragazza sotto di lei, con la mano libera le accarezzò il viso e la baciò di nuovo, lentamente, in maniera romantica, Wanda si sciolse come neve al sole sentendo le labbra di lei sulle sue, una scarica di energia imprigionò le ragazze, Valk liberò il suo ostaggio  
“Non servono i tuoi trucchi con me mia piccola strega, la tua magia è sprecata..sono già tua” le disse facendo scivolare una mano sotto la sua maglietta, le morse il labbro e inizò a leccarle il collo, Wanda le passava le unghie sulla schiena, l’energia si muoveva con lei tracciando disegni sulla pelle di Valk attraverso il tessuto sottile del pigiama.  
Valk si mise a sedere con Wanda in grembo e le sfilò la maglietta, “ Sei così bella strega, così pallida” disse passando le mani sul suo collo e scendendo sul seno, un gemito uscì dalla bocca di Wanda mentre si piegava per baciarla, non c’era nulla di romantico in quel bacio, la passione aveva preso il sopravvento, sentiva le mani di Valk su di lei e le morse il labbro, con un rapido movimento della mano Valk le tirò i capelli, la testa della ragazza scattò al indietro ansimando, le baciò il mento e sorridendo sceso sulla clavicola baciando e mordendo la sua pelle pallida, si fermò arrivata al seno e cominciò a leccarlo, i capezzoli di Wanda s’inturgidirono sotto quegli assalti e la ragazza gemette il suo nome  
“Ohh Valk ti prego non smettere, ho sognato così tanto questo momento, ti prego non ti fermare..”, l’eccitazione nella sua voce era palpabile, una bolla di energia le avvolgeva amplificando il piacere, Valk fece scivolare una mano sui suoi pantaloni, la mise in piedi e glieli sfilò, Wanda era nuda di fronte a lei, baciò ogni centimetro della sua pelle scendendo dal seno, le leccò l’ombelico mentre le sue mani si facevano strada sulla sua schiena verso il culo, Valk s’inginocchio per baciarle il pube, le gambe di Wanda tremarono ed affondò le mani nei sui capelli, la lingua si faceva strada tra le sue gambe mentre le mani stringevano e accarezzavano il suo culo.  
Portò una gamba di Wanda sulla spalla per poter affondare meglio in lei, la lingua girava attorno al suo clit facendo gridare di piacere la ragazza, portò una mano tra le sue cosce per stuzzicarle la fica mentre iniziava a succhiarle il clit delicatamente, la lingua passava sulla sua entrata facendola fremere e ansimare ad ogni passaggio,  
“Sei così dolce mia piccola strega” disse baciandole il pube e facendo scivolare due dita in lei, Wanda le strinse i capelli gemendo il suo nome, Valk riprese l’assalto al suo clit succhiando avidamente mentre le sue dita toccavano e spingevano sul suo G-spot, la ragazza sentiva l’orgasmo montare in lei e spinse la testa di Valk per aumentare il contatto, la bocca di lei si concentrò sul suo clit succhiando avidamente le sue dita si muovevano sempre più rapidamente dentro e fuori di lei, Wanda venne gridando il suo nome e cadde in ginocchio esausta, Valk tolse le dita dalla ragazza e le leccò  
“Hai davvero un ottimo sapore per essere una strega” disse ridendo, abbraccio Wanda baciandola “La mia piccola strega”.  
Wanda le sorrise “ La tua piccola strega ha una sorpresa per te mia guardiana di Asgard..” fasci di energia le uscirono dalle mani ed imprigionarono Valk in un abbraccio caldo che la fece gemere, “ Ora è il mio turno” Wanda era sopra di lei, gli occhi accesi di lussuria, la baciò con passione mordendole il labbro inferiore e passando la lingua sul contorno delle sue labbra prima di scendere sul suo collo, la sua lingua lasciava una traccia di calore e passione al suo passaggio, Valk si abbandonò alla magia di lei e si perse nella lussuria mentre Wanda faceva scorrere le sue mani sul suo petto, le prese un seno tra le mani e strinse delicatamente, i suoi capezzoli reagirono al suo tocco mentre la sua bocca succhiava e leccava l’altro seno, Valk s’inarcò e le accarezzò i capelli, una mano era scivolata dal suo stomaco fino alle anche, le dita accarezzavano le sue cicatrici mentre scendevano procurandole scariche di piacere e facendola gemere ed ansimare,  
“Apri le gambe per me Valkyrie” le sussurrò scendendo verso la sua fica eccitata, Valk obbedì senza esitazioni, agili dita stuzzicavano il suo clit graffiando la pelle delle cosce, Wanda si fermò un secondo per guardarla “Sei l’aliena più sexy che abbia mai visto mia guardiana di Asgard” ed affondò il viso tra le gambe di lei, le sue labbra morbide sfregavano sul clit facendola gridare, la lingua si fece strada dentro di lei, Valk piantò le unghie nel tappeto incrociando le gambe sulle spalle di Wanda che le prese il culo e la sollevò, inserì due dita nella sua fica scavando fino al suo G-spot, strofinando la lingua dentro di lei a ritmo delle dita sempre più in profondità, l’energia amplificava ogni tocco e l’orgasmo la travolse come un fiume in piena, s’inarcò al massimo urlando il suo nome come una preghiera.  
Wanda si stacco da lei, le si mise accanto e l’abbraccio con trasporto, Valk si girò a guardarla e si baciarono, un vero bacio, di quelli romantici da film,  
“Credo di essere innamorata di te mia piccola strega” le disse seriamente  
“La cosa è reciproca” replicò Wanda facendole il verso, scoppiarono a ridere e rimasero abbracciate sul tappeto.


End file.
